Fire
Fire is one of the eight Elemental Magic's in Victubia. Description Fire is one of the basic element that a magi can be born with. Fire Magic is a pyrokinetic ability to control fire. Unlike other Elements, Fire Magic is one of the element where the user has to generate their own flames instead of borrowing it from their environment. However, a Fire Magi can also manipulate and enhance existing fire around them. They also can extinguish fires around them. However, extinguishing fire heavily depends on how big the fire. House Fire for example, is really hard to extinguish with Fire Magic even for advanced Magi.[src1][src2] While Fire Magi are slightly resistant to fire, they can still be hurt by their own element, especially if it's controlled by another Fire Magi[src]. Although it is possible to redirect or even take over another Magi's Fire if their control is weakened. For example, redirecting Fire Projectiles is possible because the other Magi doesn't have as much control over the launched projectile, mostly because of the range*. * (The further a Magi is from their element, the harder it is for them to have a proper control to their element.) Properties Fire is one of the most offensive element with a lot of destructive properties. While lacking an adequate defensive properties, there are a lot of defensive techniques a creative Fire Magi can do to protect themselves. Fire Magic is one of the element that can heavily be affected by environment & weather. An environment high in humidity (Ex. Rain) will hinder a Fire Magi's ability to generate Fire. If a the Magi is drenched in water, it becomes near impossible to generate any fire at all [src]. A place with no air (oxygen) will also cause the Fire to be weak. Fire eats oxygen to keep themselves and will become weaker without the presence of oxygen. The rapid loss of oxygen in an enclosed area can cause air poisoning . While it can be affected by weather, Fire Magic can also affect the weather if used in larger scale. For example, to cause Firestormphenomenon. Characteristics *Generates heat, light, & CO2. *Generates usable form of energy. (heat) *The most destructive element. *Easily affected by environment and weather, although can manipulate it if there is enough power. Relation to other Elements *Water is Fire's direct opposite of the element. While Fire is weak against water, it's possible to for Fire to overpower Water with enough heat. Skilled Fire Magi can evaporate water if the flames are hot enough. *Earth is also Fire element's weakness, as the Earth properties are not easily affected by Fire's characteristic due to Earth's ability not to burn easily. Earth can easily extinguish a fire. *Wind can be Fire's ally and enemy at the same time. Wind can amplify Fire's intensity and at the same time, it can also easily affect a Fire's behavior. Wind can redirect flames and amplify it's powers. *Lighting has similar properties to Fire, thus both element are pretty neutral to each other. Although it is possible for Fire Element to affect weather (naturally creating wind turbulence and storm clouds), which can indirectly assist Lightning Magic. *Wood is the element that can easily be overpowered by Fire element. As Fire destructive nature will prevent most plants from growing and burn the plants. *Metal is a neutral element to most element, and thus won't affect Fire in most scenarios. Fire however, with enough intensity in heat, can melt metal. Trivia *Fire Magic is based on Fire-bending of Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra **The difference is that Fire Magic has no connection to Lightning magic. It is considered by Gabbi to be two different elements. **Fire Magi can also be affected by Sun Phenomenons but not near as much as Firebenders.[src] *In the past, there has fire-breathing dragons, but it is unknown if a dragon's ability to breathe fire is related to Fire Magic. **Red, a former member of Late Night Crew, was planned to own the last Fire-Breathing Dragon in Victubia. However, it was removed alongside Red when she left the LNC. Gallery The Fire Mistress - Queen Minx.jpg ModTina.gif LucasSonnen.jpg Tumblr oghlmei1pB1uhl6h0o1 1280.jpg References Category:Elemental Magic Category:Magic Category:Terms